ANGEL'
by panda belang
Summary: it's KrisTao fanfiction


'**ANGEL'**

**[SHORT FIC]**

**by tianelly**

**-o0o-**

**A KrisTao Fanfiction**

**It's Yaoi/Boys Love**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Fantasy and Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All is TAO Point Of View**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat'nya' masih disana. Tidak ada yang berubah. Sayap putih, rambut pirang,jubah putih, kulit pucat, dan mata yang menatapku tajam. Aku tidak tau dia datang darimana. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia selalu diam pada semua pertanyaanku.

Apakah Tuhan mengirim malaikat untukku?

Dia hanya duduk disana sejak saat itu. Menatap langit melalu jendela kamarku yang terbuka lebar. Dia tidak pernah berbicara, bergerak, bahkan dia tidak pernah tidur selama dirumahku. Tapi... dia tidak mengeluh sakit ataupun lapar. Aroma menyejukkan yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya sangat menenangkan.

Setelah pulang sekolah, aku akan duduk disampingnya. Aku bercerita tentang segala hal yang ku temui disekolah. Termasuk pembullyan yang dilakukan teman sekelasku, karena aku satu-satunya murid dari China. Meskipun dia sama sekali tidak merespon semua ucapanku, tapi sesekali mata indahnya mengarah kepadaku, dengan bahasa mata yang sulit untuk kuartikan.

Aku tidak sekalipun merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya dikamarku.

Aku justru merasa aku punya seorang teman yang mau menjadi tempat curhatku, sekalipun dia tidak merespon segala ucapanku.

Aku merasa tenang saat tidur malam, karena sosoknya dengan sayap putih nan besar itu seolah menjagaku.

Aku berjanji akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk malaikat tampan ini!

Yah! Aku Janji!

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh"

Apa ini? Apa aku bermimpi dipeluk mama di Surga lagi?

Tapi dia-Sayap? Jubah?

Tuhan! Dia malaikatku! Malaikat yang 2 hari berturut berdiam diri di dekat jendela, sekarang sedang memelukku.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara baritone yang mengingatkanku pada kebisuannya selama ia disini.

"K-kau- "

"Aku WuFan, kau Huang Zi Tao"

.

.

.

.

'_Dia memiliki mata yang indah. _

_Sayap putih dengan bulu putih yang halus.._

_Alis tebal seperti milik Appa._

_Wajahnya tampan, dan rambut pirangnya membuatku iri _

_Tapi..._

_Dia teman yang baik._

_Dia selalu mengusap rambutku_

_Dia selalu mencium bibirku!_

_Apa aku boleh menyebutnya 'Kekasih?'_

_Apa dia malaikat yang dikirm Mama dan Tuhan untukku?_

_Kalau iya, _

_Terima Kasih Mama_

_Terima Kasih Tuhan!'_

_._

_._

"Hahahaha Si idiot ini ternyata seorang Gay!"

"Dan kupikir dia sudah mulai Gila! Ahahha "

"Kembalikan! Hiks-Kubilang kembalikan! Hiks "

Srak! Srak! Srak!

"Makan ini Maho! Kau makhluk menjijikan!"

"Benar! Seharusnya anak menjijikan sepertimu harusnya dibuang saja! Tempat ini tidak pantas untukmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah!~S-sakit! WuFan ge" ucapku pada WuFan ge.

"Mereka menyakitimu lagi Tao-err?"

"... percayalah ge ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan. Aku baik-baik saja. Lihat aku masih bisa tersenyum lebarkan?"

"Jangan lebar-lebar! Nanti lukanya membuka lagi Tao-err..." Dia sangat tampan, apalagi dilihat sedekat ini.

Ah! Lagi-lagi aku iri pada ketampanan WuFan gege.

"Tao?"

"..."

"Kau terpesona padaku?"

"Hm? He'em! Eh? T-tidak kok! A-" Sial aku ketahuan.

"Ssstt... Aku tau."

.

.

.

.

"Wufan ge?" Aku dan WuFan ge duduk didepan jendela kamarku, menyaksikan langit malam yang penuh bintang. Tempat pertama kali aku melihatnya.

"Hm?" Dia menyahutku sambil tersenyum. Tampan.

"Err~Aku boleh bertanya ge?" Ucapku ragu.

"Katakan Tao~err" Dia mengusap rambutku lagi.

"Gege malaikatkan?" aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak dia datang belum pernah dijawab.

"hhh,..." Dia tersenyum dan menatap langit malam lagi.

"Kau tau kenapa masih ditanyakan?"

"Lalu.. kenapa gege diam dan tidak berkata apapun saat-"

"Ah! Sudah jam 10 Tao-err! Kau harus tidur, besok sekolahkan?"

Dia mengalihkan perhatianku lagi lagi dan lagi. Apa ini?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap langit dari jendela kelas yang terbuka lebar. Mengabaikan ocehan Park songsaenim didepan sana.

Langit siang ini sangat cerah. Sangat cerah hingga aku bisa melihat WuFan ge diantara awan putih, yang entah kenapa seolah menjadi sepasang sayap milik'nya'.

Aku senang memang dirumah tidak kesepian lagi. Aku bahagia ketika WuFan ge mau mendengar semua ocehanku. Aku bersyukur ketika dengan telaten WuFan ge mengobati lukaku akibat pembullyan yang kualami.

Tapi...

WuFan ge masih belum terbuka denganku.

Meskipun dia selalu memelukku setiap malam, tapi aku merasa kami tidak saling mengenal. Aku merasa asing.

Kenapa WuFan ge selalu mengalihkan perhatianku saat aku mulai menanyakan tentang darimana dia berasal, tujuannya datang kerumahku.

Dan terakhir, tadi pagi dia berkata aku akan mengetahui segalanya saat waktunya tiba.

Waktu apa?

Kapan itu?

.

.

.

.

"Tao-err kau belum tidur?" WuFan ge masih setia mngusap-usap rambutku sambil memelukku sebelum tidur.

"Belum ge, kenapa gege juga belum tidur?"

"Karena Tao-errku masih belum tidur.. emm boleh aku bertanya Tao-err?"

"Hu'um.."

"Selama satu bulan ini kau menganggapku apa? Pengganggukah? Temankah atau Kekasih?" Kenapa perasaanku mengisyaratkan akan terjadi sesuatu. Apa ini?

"Emm—yang pasti bukan penggangu ge.. Lalu gege menganggapku apa?"

"Kekasih."

"Kekasih?"

"Ya! Kau kekasihku Tao~err.."

"..."

"Hei! Wajahmu merah! Kau malu Tao~err?"

"..."

"Hahaha baiklah.. Eumm Tao-err kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Eh? Cerita?"

"Ya.. kau mau?"

"Hu'um..."

"Saat itu.. seorang malaikat dihukum selama 1 bulan untuk turun kebumi. Dia harus membantu manusia yg ditemuinya, karena kesalahannya dulu. Dia.. malaikat itu.. kesalahannya adalah... merubah takdir nyawa seseorang. Seorang ibu yang tinggal bersama putranya. Karena itu- Tao-err?"

"zzz"

"Baiklah... Selamat tidur Tao-err"

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pagi ini hujan deras menyapa hariku. Seakan berlomba dengan airmataku yang entah sejak kapan mengalir.

Bulu-bulu putih milik sayap WuFan ge bertebaran dimana-mana. Tapi aku tidak menemukan malaikat tampan itu.

2 jam berlalu aku masih setia menggeledah semua ruangan dirumahku, dan berlari disekitar halaman rumah mencoba mencari malaikat tampanku itu, meskipun hujan enggan untuk mereda.

Hingga akhirnya aku menyerah..

Kembali sendirian..

Kembali seperti Huang Zi Tao 1 bulan yang lalu...

.

.

.

.

1 Years Later..

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk ke Unniversitas. Seoul University. Seperti mahasiswa baru lainnya hari ini kami menjalani Ospek. Mimpi buruk bagi semua mahasiswa. Seharian berpanas-panasan dan segala hal membosankan lainnya.

Hari kedua. Aku melangkah tergesa menuju ruangan Ospek. Telat 5 menit pasti akan berurusan panjang dengan senior-senior gila itu!

"Hei kau! Telat 5 menit 54 detik!"

"M-maaf, tapi tadi-"

"Hei! Kris! Urus bocah ini!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan... aku melihatnya lagi..

Wu Yi Fan gege dia ada disini. Namun Tanpa sayap.

"W-WuFan ge!"

"Eh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o0o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**``END``**

**Satu lagi Fic abal buatan author abal**

**Short pendek yang penuh kegajean -_-**

**Maaf kalo ada typo, karena ini dipost tanpa diedit..**

**Dan kalau banyak yang suka*ngarep* aku usahain ada sequel, tapi kalo gak ada ya udah.. **

***Pundung bareng Tao***

**Last.. Wanna review**?


End file.
